1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable logic device (PLD) and particularly to a programmable battery controller in the PLD.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of batteries for systems and circuits in today's increasingly mobile, broadband society is ubiquitous. Many of these system/circuit applications require significantly longer battery lives as well as smaller battery area than previous generations of applications. To meet these specifications, new chemistries, charging algorithms, and charging methodologies are constantly being developed for batteries. Currently, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) can provide the algorithms and implement the methodologies for charging this new generation of batteries. Exemplary battery charging ASICs include the MAX712 sold by Maxim, the BQ2063 sold by Texas Instruments, and the S-8243 sold by Seiko. Unfortunately, due to the wide range of algorithms and methodologies that are provided, the use of an ASIC is limited to only one battery chemistry. Moreover, these battery charging ASICs include predetermined pins for setting the number of batteries in series. Thus, once this ASIC is installed, the user is locked into the size of the battery system, the battery chemistry, and the end of life voltages.
Therefore, a need arises for a method and circuit for allowing an integrated circuit to provide multiple algorithms and implement multiple methodologies. Moreover, a need arises for a method and a circuit readily adaptable to new algorithms and methodologies, thereby allowing a user to take advantage of new technology.